Me Importa
by FaberryIsLife
Summary: Que pasaria si Brochel fuera cannon y empezaran a haber problemas en la pareja? Y que pasara cuando cierta rubia viaje a NYC? 8 reviews x capitulo para actualizar. (1/?)
1. Siquiera te importo?

Timeline: Glee, tres meses después de que Finchel se acabara.

Advertencia: Capítulos cortos.

**Cap 1. Siquiera te importo?**

_A veces siento que lo que me da no es suficiente, si es tierno y lindo conmigo pero no lo se, sigo sintiendo que algo falta, y no hablo de Finn , no. Hay algo mas_. Pensaba Rachel mientras hacia sus ejercicios matutinos .

Brody y Rachel levaban varios días de 'tira y afloje' en la relación y eso a ella no le gustaba. Tenia que concertarse en NYADA y este nuevo novio no ayudaba demasiado.

No fue hasta esa misma tarde cuando comenzaron discutiendo porque la profesora July les pidió se aprendieran unos pasos que a Rachel evidentemente no le salían y le pidió a su novio ayuda.

**B: Siquiera puedes calmarte un poco Rachel, estuviste toda la tarde con ese maldito paso** – decía Brody mientras prendía el televisor

Rache se paro en seco y lo miso fijamente.

**R: Sabes lo importante que es esto para mi, he estado ensayando este paso por horas y aun no me sale, tiene que ser perfecto, tengo que aprobar esa clase! -** Chillo las ultimas palabras

**B:Pues podrías descansar un rato aunque sea**

**R: Podrías ayudarme un poco?**

**B: Y que quieres que haga?**

**R: Me estas escuchando? Que me ayudes – **le saco el control remoto de las manos.

**B: Oye ****devuélvemelo**

**R: Siquiera te importo?**

Brody la miro fijo , la tensión se sentía por toda la habitación No quiso hablar tan solo agarro su campera y salio enojado del departamento. No miro atrás, no emitió palabra, tan solo salio dejando a una Rachel en shock, quieta, inmóvil no formulo palabra alguna, tan solo se sentó en el sillón. Estaba concentrada tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una persona había entrado al departamento.

**R: siempre arruinas todo Rachel** - se dijo a si misma en voz alta

Y de repente sintió un abrazo cálido.

Al separase vio unos ojos muy conocidos que la miraban fijamente.

**R: Que haces aquí?**


	2. Quinn!

**Cap 2: Quinn!**

**Advertencia: Punto de vista de Q. **

**R: Que haces aquí?** - me dijo tratando de buscar la respuesta en mis ojos

**Te extrañaba** – mentí. Bueno, no del todo. Claro que la extrañaba! Demasiado a mi gusto. Nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanas el último año en el Mckinley, a pesar que a ella le parecía de otro mundo ser la amiga de la ex porrista Quinn Perra Fabray... pero ese no era el motivo de mi visita.

**R: awwwww** – me respondió con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba. Nos quedamos así unos...5 minutos? Hasta que sentimos que alguien entraba al lugar que ahora ella llamaba hogar.

- **Porque dejaste la puerta abierta?!** - chillo y me vio ahí sentada en el sillón y obviamente corrió a mis brazos tirándome prácticamente del sillón – **Quinn!** - era mágico ver en sus ojos la emoción al verme, pero me estaba cortando la respiración y tenia que emitir sonido.

- **suéltame** – grite bajito – **me asfixias!** - lo separe con mis brazos regalándole una sonrisa..

Rachel miraba nuestra interacción y no entendía, desde cuando Kurt y yo nos habíamos vuelto así? Es decir, nos mostrábamos afectuosos, era in-entendible.

- **traje harina y otras cosas** - dijo alzando las bolsas del supermercado y dirigiéndose a la cocina –** espero alcance**- se medio giro para mirarme y le sonreí.

**R: Quinn** – dijo ella tomándome la mano queriendo que le preste atención mientras mis ojos se divertían ver a Kurt poniéndose un delantal y un sombrero de chef.

- **Hagamos de cenar, muero de hambre** – dije sonriéndole de la forma mas inocente y pura posible.

**R: esta bien, luego hablamos** – y entramos a la cocina a ayudar al cocinero.

La cocina se había convertido en un campo de batalla entre harina y risas a los diez minutos, era evidente que ninguno de los tres podíamos hacer algo decente y estábamos haciendo pizza! Que cosa más simple y nosotros ni una simple masa nos sale. En fin en uno de los intentos x limpiarme me resbale con Kurt y el se agarro de Rach, caímos los tres al piso, fue muy cómico. Por ultimo decidimos que seria mejor ordenar pizza y así lo hicimos, pero antes de llamar Kurt me dijo si no me quería bañar, y acepte con gusto, tenia harina en partes que ni yo conocía. Por otro lado Rachel también estaba enharinada y me pregunto que si se podía bañar primero, le dije que si.

Y fuimos a su habitación, tiene baño privado y eso es genial. Me senté en un colchón que tenia contra la pared para las visitas y saque un libro de mi mochila. Estaba muy entretenida leyendo cuando escucho que sale del baño con una toalla y alcé la vista. Enseguida baje la vista de nuevo, no es por nada pero estaba semi desnuda enfrente de mi. Esta iba a ser una visita interesante.

**R: que lees?** - Dijo mientras agarraba ropa y sacaba una toalla limpia para que yo me bañe. Le sonreí y le mostré la portada del libro...

**R: _"Y eres aquel imperfecto, caminando através de los muros de mi alma, no te aflijas que tu amor es correspondido mas es imposible a estas horas. Y aunque el destino no quiera, algún día nuestras almas han de encontrar un mismo camino."_**

**Lo leíste** – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

**R: toma, en el baño hay de todo, si quieres otro shampoo tengo este que es de cerezas** – dijo buscando el shampoo en unos estantes

**No hay problema Rach** – dije riendo y me metí a bañarme

Oí sus pasos alejándose de la habitación. No tarde mucho en bañarme y ya estaba lista para cenar. En serio moría de hambre

**Ya pidieron la pizza?** - les dije a mis amigos que estaban en la sala hablando de vaya saber que.

**K: llamando** – y me muestra el celular y puso una de esas caras graciosas que solo el sabe hacer

-** Que tierno** – dije sonriendo ya sentándome en un silla

Rachel me miraba con cara entre sorprendida, pocos amigos y ternura...si esos es posible todo junto! Es que era supongo por como iba vestida, tenia un Jean ajustado a mi cuerpo y una camisa, si una camisa rosa rayada , no se había percatado en ese instante que tenia un piercing hasta me observo detenidamente y ahí abrió los ojos, Hola nariz! decía mi piercing ahí quietito. De seguro piensa: que? Donde esta Quinn Fabray. Lo único que podría explicar es que Yale me cambio la vida. Y para colmo traía sandalias y la silla estaba al revés y yo sentada con las piernas abiertas. Si claro, de nuevo su cara de donde esta Quinn?

**R: Que hiciste con mi amiga** – dijo mirándome de arriba abajo –** tu cabello esta larguísimo!... cuando te lo hiciste** – me dijo tocándome la nariz, eso me dio escalofríos en el cuerpo y le respondí dulcemente

–** hace dos días, llevaba a Tomy al veterinario cuando…**- y me interrumpió, su cara era todo un poema.

**R: Tomy?** - me pregunto

* * *

Wow que rapido cumplieron con la tarea! Y como recompensa les hice un cap algo mas largo (en cuanto a palabras) Como se imaginan a quinn? Los desafio! 8 Reviews y 1 dibujo de Quinn si no no actualizo (muajajaj). Obvio el dibujo lo publicare y nombrare a su dueño/a . Me lo pueden mandar por twitter!

Twitter: /meandleyla

Actualizare (si cumplen rapido) el proximo lunes. Espero les haya gustado xq a mi si :D pd: kurt lleno de harina es todo un poema . pd2: el solo esta en la historia xq vive con rachel y tiene un papel secundario importante en cuanto a faberry en el futuro del fic, es todo.


End file.
